


Private Changes или Метаморфозы частного характера

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Плохо, когда у тебя есть фобия. Еще хуже, если ей сопутствует богатое воображение.





	Private Changes или Метаморфозы частного характера

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

_– Любой страх можно преодолеть, если как следует постараться._

_– Ты научишь нас, принцесса Самоуважектра?_

_– Конечно! Для этого нам понадобится…_

– Рико!

Несколько секунд Прапор действительно пытался по инерции отыскать на странице комикса Рико, прежде чем сообразил, что это реальность бесцеремонно вторглась в мир лунорогов голосом Ковальски.

Где-то в глубине дома громко хлопнула дверь, едва различимый поначалу звук шагов сделался отчетливее, а интонации лейтенанта – нетерпеливее:

– Ри-ико-о! Рик…

Заглянувший в гостиную Ковальски замолчал на полуслове, увидев, что и здесь напарника нет.

– Прапор, ты не знаешь, где…

– Ушел на репетицию к своим панкам. Суббота же.

Ковальски продолжал смотреть на него, явно ожидая пояснений.

– Выходной, – напомнил Прапор, но понимания в глазах собеседника не прибавилось. – Свободный день, Ковальски! – он для наглядности помахал комиксом, демонстрируя, что не занят ничем полезным: в любой другой день недели Шкипер бы не потерпел бездельничающего посреди бела дня бойца и давно припахал его к работе, которой всегда хватало.

– Как не вовремя, – с досадой сказал лейтенант, не уточнив, впрочем, что именно – суббота, вероломно наступившая не сообразуясь с его планами, или то, что в этот раз сержант предпочел провести выходной не на базе. – Хотел, чтобы Рико помог мне с экспериментом.

Право на «день хобби», как все называли его с легкой руки Шкипера, соблюдалось в отряде неукоснительно, но донести до Ковальски мысль о том, что работа – это никакое не хобби, командиру так и не удалось, поэтому для лейтенанта суббота была днем, когда ему мешают заниматься наукой чуть меньше обычного. Что удивительно, Рико, у которого с досугом всё обстояло куда более разнообразно, всегда с удовольствием составлял ему компанию, отдавая их совместным делам приоритет перед всеми развлечениями, но сегодня Ковальски не повезло: не предупрежденный о том, что может понадобиться, сержант смылся из дома еще на рассвете.

– Давай я помогу, – предложил Прапор. – Только у меня свидание вечером.

– Это недолго, – оживившись, пообещал Ковальски. – Двадцать минут, и ты свободен.

– А как насчет последствий? – спросил Прапор на всякий случай. – Купидон не обрадуется, если у меня ни с того ни с сего вырастут щупальца. Или, наоборот, отвалится что-нибудь нужное.

– Ничего не вырастет и не отвалится, я тестирую обычный сканер. И не обязательно быть таким мнительным, – проворчал Ковальски. – Ты становишься очень похож на Шкипера, а его и одного много. Идем.

Прапор, отложив комикс, последовал за ним. Не сказать чтобы он всерьез опасался заполучить парочку лишних конечностей – в конце концов, с Рико, бессменным объектом лейтенантских экспериментов, подобного не случалось ни разу – но нельзя было забывать, что далеко не все изобретения Ковальски с самого начала работали именно так, как было задумано.

То, что лейтенант назвал сканером, на вид отдаленно напоминало кабину небольшого лифта: круглая площадка-основание с возвышающейся по периметру стеной, разве что без потолка. И с первого взгляда становилось ясно, что, конструируя это устройство, Ковальски принял во внимание физические параметры всех членов отряда – высота явно была рассчитана с учетом его собственного роста, а ширина проема, через который можно попасть внутрь кабины – с учетом немалых габаритов Рико.

Прапор осторожно постучал костяшкой согнутого пальца по стенке, и та отозвалась пронзительным жестяным лязгом.

– Похоже на штуку из того фильма, где Джефф Голдблюм превращался в муху,[1] – заметил он. – Ты его видел?

– Не припоминаю, – отозвался Ковальски рассеянно, переключая рычажки на пульте, к которому тянулись провода от кабины. – Становись туда и постарайся не шевелиться.

– Я что-нибудь почувствую? – поинтересовался Прапор.

– Ничего. Это что-то вроде усовершенствованной разновидности томографа. Я проверял на себе, прибор работает, но теперь мне нужно проверить, как процесс выглядит на мониторе, а когда ты внутри, это сложно.

Прапор послушно шагнул внутрь и застыл в положении «вольно».

– Я готов.

Лейтенант снова щелкнул чем-то за пределами его поля зрения, вокруг Прапора низко, едва слышно загудело, но, как и говорил Ковальски, он ничего не почувствовал. Некоторое время Прапор смотрел прямо перед собой, разглядывая ту небольшую часть лаборатории, которая виднелась в проем. Ничего интересного: угол застекленного шкафа, пара толстых книг с истертыми корешками на краю стола, стойка с мензурками чуть в стороне. Содержимое емкостей было разных оттенков синего – будто в них по очереди прополоскали испачканную в кобальте кисть.

От нечего делать Прапор пересчитал мензурки сначала слева направо, потом справа налево, почему-то получил разный результат и собирался начать подсчет в третий раз, когда его внимание привлекло едва уловимое движение внутри кабины. Стараясь не поворачивать голову, Прапор скосил глаза в ту сторону и похолодел. На стенке сканера, лениво шевеля усами, восседал таракан. Нет, тараканище – неправдоподобно огромный, никак не меньше двух дюймов в длину.

– Ковальски, здесь таракан, – враз охрипшим голосом пожаловался Прапор, по-прежнему не двигаясь и почти не разжимая губ. Желудок противно сжался, между лопаток выступил пот, но пока Прапор терпел – выскакивать из кабины с воплем, словно истеричная барышня, было стыдно.

В отряде с пониманием относились к фобиям друг друга,[2] никогда не подшучивая и не выставляя их чем-то незначительным, но за свою Прапору всё равно было неловко. В конце концов, Шкипер и Ковальски приобрели свои страхи в по-настоящему ужасных обстоятельствах, да и боязнь, которую испытывал Рико, хотя и менее рациональная, возникла далеко не на пустом месте – после всего, что он пережил, прежде чем попасть в отряд Шкипера, удивительно, как он вообще не шарахается от каждой тени. Фобия Прапора, в отличие от них, ни на каких травмирующих событиях не основывалась. Он просто боялся тараканов. Их покрытые хрустким хитином тельца, суставчатые лапы и длинные подвижные усы вызывали у него чисто физическое отвращение, а мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к настолько омерзительному созданию, даже для того, чтобы его раздавить, вызывала дрожь. Конечно, если предположить, что много лет назад в колыбель малыша Прапора (тогда еще и не Прапора вовсе) заползла подобная тварь, это вполне могло напугать его на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но сам Прапор ничего подобного не помнил, и от дяди Найджела, во время их нечастых встреч, также не добился никаких связанных с тараканами жутких историй. Вот только Прапору от этого было ничуть не легче.

– Потерпи двадцать секунд, – попросил между тем Ковальски и деловито уточнил: – Он большой?

– Огромный! – сквозь зубы зашипел Прапор, не сводя глаз с противного насекомого, и вздрогнул – таракан зашипел тоже.

– Прекрасно, – вклинился в этот своеобразный обмен репликами Ковальски.

– Что прекрасного?!

– Значит, это мой – я утром как раз одного недосчитался, – до слуха Прапора снова донеслось щелканье тумблеров. – Всё, можешь выходить.

Прапор не вышел – вывалился из кабины, едва не потеряв равновесие, и тут же обернулся удостовериться, что таракан за ним не последовал. Тот по-прежнему смирно сидел на стенке.

– Спасибо за помощь, – Ковальски, определенно довольный экспериментом, мимоходом похлопал Прапора по плечу. – Ты как, нормально?

– Ага, – кивнул тот и отошел на пару шагов, с безопасного расстояния наблюдая, как лейтенант, сунувшись внутрь устройства, ловко и аккуратно сцапал насекомое затянутой в латексную перчатку рукой. 

Прапор содрогнулся от омерзения. Ему, чтобы решиться на подобное, потребовались бы как минимум сварочные рукавицы, а лучше – полный костюм химзащиты. Секунду спустя его посетила чудовищная мысль, которую он не замедлил высказать вслух:

– Ковальски, сколько еще беспризорных тараканов ползает по нашему дому?!

– Ни одного.

– Ковальски…

– Слово скаута.

– Ты не был скаутом!

Не то чтобы Прапор всерьез предполагал уличить товарища по отряду во вранье, но когда дело касалось тараканов, его подозрительность вполне могла потягаться с недоверием Шкипера по отношению к датчанам.

– Технически был, – усмехнулся Ковальски. – Целых четыре с половиной часа, потом меня выгнали. Больше никаких насекомых в свободном выгуле, не волнуйся.

– С каких пор ты вообще держишь у себя тараканов? – спросил Прапор, глядя, как Ковальски опускает пропажу в террариум к трем его собратьям. – И почему они все такие здоровенные?

– Потому что мадагаскарские. Понадобились для одного опыта, разово, через неделю их здесь не будет. И защелки на крышке я подтянул, можешь спать совершенно спокойно.

Прапор вздохнул: мысль о том, что совсем рядом, в соседнем помещении (четырехдюймовая бронированная дверь в котором отчего-то уже не казалась серьезной преградой) копошатся в террариуме гадкие тараканы, приятной уж точно не была, но не сбегать же теперь из дома. Пожалуй, следует просто поменьше об этом думать. Он рассеянно потер щеку. Та оказалась неожиданно колючей, что сразу вернуло Прапора к вопросу более насущному и важному, чем новые подопытные Ковальски: нужно непременно побриться перед свиданием. И, действительно, постараться не забивать себе голову всякой гадостью.

Вопреки опасениям Прапора, происшествие в лаборатории не испортило ему вечер. Долгожданная встреча с Купидон предсказуемо затмила для него все прочие события дня: стоило Прапору ее увидеть, как посторонние тревоги улетучились, словно по волшебству, и не слишком удачная на первый взгляд суббота завершилась самым приятным образом.

***

Воскресенье началось с прохождения полосы препятствий.

Ничего необычного в этом не было. К подготовке своих парней Шкипер относился со всей отпущенной ему серьезностью, поэтому помимо обязательных ежедневных упражнений отряд постоянно выполнял марш-броски, устраивал военные игры, сдавал нормативы по бегу, стрельбе и плаванию, так что относительно короткая полоса препятствий еще могла считаться лайт-версией тренировки.

К легкой и, в общем, вполне оправданной повернутости командира на физподготовке все относились по-разному. Сам Прапор воспринимал ее нейтрально, не испытывая ни особой радости, ни раздражения по этому поводу: надо так надо. Рико, большой любитель лишний раз побегать, попрыгать и пострелять, дополнительную нагрузку встречал с энтузиазмом. Особенное удовольствие ему доставляли тренировочные миссии, когда ты вроде и на задании, но знаешь, что враги вокруг – понарошку, а значит, никто из отряда не пострадает и в конце все останутся невредимы. Сложнее всех приходилось Ковальски. Он отлично стрелял, плавал и был достаточно тренирован, чтобы без труда выполнить стандартные армейские нормативы, но Шкипер устанавливал для своего отряда значительно более высокие требования, и они заставляли лейтенанта выкладываться на пределе сил, чтобы не отстать от остальных.

Этот раз исключением не стал: Прапор и Рико преодолели полосу препятствий с легкостью, Ковальски пришлось несколько сложнее. Шкипер был замыкающим. По очереди отметив показатели каждого, он вручил секундомер и блокнот Ковальски, чтобы пройти дистанцию самому, после чего, даже толком не отдышавшись, сразу полез смотреть результат.

– Показывай.

Лейтенант повернул к нему циферблат. Шкипер, довольно кивнув, вписал себя в блокнот, потом перелистнул на несколько страниц назад, почеркал, что-то подсчитывая, и объявил:

– Прапор – минус двенадцать секунд по сравнению с прошлым разом. Молодец, парень, так держать.

Прапор почувствовал, как губы сами собой разъезжаются в улыбке. Шкипер хвалил нечасто, и было заметно, что на сей раз он действительно доволен. Честно сказать, Прапор и сам не ожидал от себя подобной скорости – прежде ему удавалось улучшить предыдущие результаты всего на пару-тройку секунд.

– У меня и Рико – минус пять, – продолжал тем временем Шкипер. – Ковальски… Плюс две секунды, – он перевел на лейтенанта осуждающий взгляд, но Ковальски лишь пожал плечами.

– Ты держишь меня в отряде не ради этого, – с показным равнодушием напомнил он, хотя Прапор видел, что ему досадно – как ни крути, а успешность их миссий зависела от физической подготовки не меньше, чем от стратегии и технического обеспечения.

– Ты безнадежен, – буркнул Шкипер. – Ну, хотя бы две, а не двадцать… Добавишь к утренним тренировкам четверть часа. Свободны.

«Свободны» означало, разумеется, не «вольны заниматься чем хочется», а «можете приступать к исполнению нарядов на день» – два выходных в неделю, с точки зрения деятельного Шкипера, были ненужным и вредным баловством.

Прапору предстояло разобрать хлам на чердаке, и с этим заданием он провозился почти полдня. Некоторые вещи остались еще от прежних владельцев дома, кое-что представляло собой не самые удачные изобретения Ковальски, которые тот отложил до лучших времен, намереваясь когда-нибудь их доработать, попадались и просто детали оружейных механизмов вперемешку со всякой бытовой ерундой. И, разумеется, тут как тут была коробка с рождественскими украшениями: чердак без такой коробки, считай, что и не чердак вовсе.

Всё старье, от которого следовало давным-давно избавиться, Прапор стаскивал к центру помещения, так что в конце концов там образовалась довольно внушительная пирамида разнообразного барахла. Отряд всегда был легок на подъем, и все они осознанно старались не обрастать вещами, чтобы в случае нужды без сожалений бросить лишнее, забрав с собой лишь предметы первой необходимости, но несколько лет оседлой жизни на одном месте всё же давали о себе знать.

Уже под конец работы, в самом дальнем и темном углу, который Прапор оставил напоследок, он обнаружил продолговатый брезентовый сверток. Пыли на нем почти не было, а значит, его принесли сюда недавно, и поначалу Прапор вовсе не собирался его трогать – пока не присмотрелся повнимательнее. У каждого из членов отряда была своя манера паковать вещи, такая же индивидуальная и узнаваемая, как почерк, и этот плотно скрученный рулон моментально выдавал, что к нему приложил руку Рико. Прапору стало любопытно. Из них четверых Рико был наименее обременен имуществом, и если уж он счел нужным спрятать что-то на чердаке, да еще запаковав с такой тщательностью, то это, наверное, что-то очень важное.

Неужели он отправил в ссылку Перки? Прапор давно ее не видел, и создавалось впечатление, что Рико совершенно потерял интерес к любимой когда-то игрушке, с которой раньше проводил каждую свободную минуту. Правда, для Перки сверток определенно маловат… Решив, что не случится ничего страшного, если он посмотрит на содержимое одним глазком, Прапор размотал полотно с краю. Показавшийся из-под брезента кусочек пластика был совсем небольшим, но его узнаваемый яркий цвет с первого взгляда дал понять, что именно Прапор держит в руках. Лав-лазер. Так вот куда он делся.

Первое применение лазера прошло совсем не так, как планировал Ковальски. Заклинивший прибор вместо любви Дорис обеспечил его ненавистью Прапора (тому до сих пор было немного стыдно за всё, что он тогда наговорил, хотя совершенно не был в этом виноват), и после расстроенный изобретатель в сердцах зашвырнул свое детище куда-то с глаз долой, а когда через некоторое время, успокоившись, захотел приняться за него снова, то отыскать не смог. Предположение, что прибор мог украсть проникший на их территорию чужак, лейтенант отмел сразу: благодаря неослабевающей паранойе Шкипера и его собственным инженерным навыкам система безопасности на базе отличалась редкой надежностью, так что, бегло осмотрев лабораторию, Ковальски в конце концов махнул рукой: нечего зря время тратить. Завалился куда-то, найдется рано или поздно. А оказывается, лазер прибрал Рико, и, видимо, не решившись уничтожить плод чужого труда, вместо этого унес и спрятал на чердаке. Гадать о причинах такого поступка было излишне: не зря же Прапору показалось, что Рико в последнее время вертится вокруг Ковальски вдвое больше обычного. Сержант явно решил, что пора и ему наладить личную жизнь, и Прапор от всего сердца желал ему удачи.

То ли из-за того, что утро началось с полосы препятствий, то ли из-за долгой работы на чердаке у Прапора разыгрался аппетит, и вниз он спустился с твердым намерением перехватить что-нибудь до обеда, но выяснилось, что о внеплановом перекусе лучше забыть. На кухне самозабвенно переругивались Шкипер и Ковальски. Судя по долетающим обрывкам разговора, у лейтенанта сегодня горел (кажется, совершенно буквально) какой-то важный научный проект, и Шкипер нехотя согласился сам съездить за продуктами, хотя на этой неделе наряд был закреплен за Ковальски. И, похоже, купил что-то не то – то ли не по списку, то ли по списку, но всё равно неправильно – о чем Ковальски не преминул ему сообщить, получил в ответ закономерное «ну и ехал бы сам, твоя обязанность», после чего обе стороны очень быстро перешли к взаимному припоминанию, кто семь лет назад выписал с армейского склада гранат на один ящик меньше, чем нужно, а кто за год до этого утопил в зыбучих песках новенький, едва с конвейера, хамви.

Прапор покачал головой. Купидон однажды с сочувствием спросила, каково ему было расти сиротой, без семьи. Прапор честно задумался над ее вопросом – а потом так же искренне ответил, что семья у него была и есть до сих пор. И не только в смысле принятия, поддержки и взаимопомощи, но и вот в таких, знакомых большинству подростков проявлениях «родители ссорятся, не встревай».

О вылазке за едой, пока эти двое не уймутся, нечего было и думать, и погрустневший Прапор свернул вместо кухни в гостиную, где обнаружил Рико, с комфортом расположившегося в обществе полного комплекта любимых ножей, точильного камня и большой пачки чипсов. При виде Прапора он закатил глаза, демонстрируя свое отношение к разгоревшемуся на кухне спору, и, оценив голодное выражение лица товарища по отряду, молча протянул пачку, предлагая угощаться. Прапор, благодарно кивнув, ухватил горсть хрустящих ломтиков и сунул в рот сразу половину, подумав мельком, что Рико, добровольно поделившийся едой, до сих пор воспринимается как что-то немыслимое.

– Я разбирал на чердаке. Нашел лав-лазер, – сообщил Прапор, усаживаясь возле Рико, и ссыпал в рот остатки чипсов.

Рико, ссутулившись и закаменев плечами, глянул на него исподлобья и заворчал, высказывая недовольство. Скрежетнул проскользнувший под неправильным углом по точильному камню нож.

– Не сердись. Я не скажу Ковальски, обещаю.

Напряженные плечи Рико заметно расслабились, в гортанном ворчании проскользнули благодарные нотки.

– Не хочешь, чтобы Ковальски влюблял в себя кого-то другого, – заметил Прапор. – Понимаю.

Рико серьезно кивнул, причем на его выразительной физиономии так и читалось «здесь только мы с тобой понимаем в любви», и в знак расположения дружелюбно ткнул Прапора кулаком в плечо. Ощущалось это примерно как отдача крупнокалиберной снайперской винтовки.

***

Заветный контейнер никак не находился. Прапор привстал на цыпочки и уперся свободной ладонью в столешницу, просовывая другую руку поглубже в навесной шкаф – если последним печенье брал Ковальски, он наверняка по рассеянности задвинул коробку к самой стене. Ага! Пальцы скользнули по гладкому пластиковому боку, и Прапор, ухватив контейнер, потянул его на себя, аккуратно, чтобы не рассыпать содержимое. Тот оказался на удивление легким. Заглянув под крышку, Прапор убедился, что осторожность была совершенно излишней: нельзя рассыпать то, чего нет. Внутри не было ни крошки, хотя обычно купленного в воскресенье печенья хватало на целую неделю.

Сладкого между тем хотелось, и Прапор принялся обшаривать кухню в поисках подходящей замены, но без особого успеха – его добычей стали завалившийся за тостер ломтик бисквита да пара окаменелых ирисок, на которые не польстился даже всеядный Рико – а это уже говорило о многом. Как они ухитрились съесть всё так быстро?

Прапор попытался вспомнить, сколько раз он сам за последние пару дней наведывался к коробке с печеньем. Получалось, что довольно много. Но не мог же он один слопать недельный запас? Да нет, чушь какая-то.

Он озадаченно поскреб щеку, без особого, впрочем, эффекта – ногти были слишком короткие, чтобы почесаться как следует. Зато стало понятно, почему так зудит кожа – под пальцами, несмотря на утреннее бритье, снова ощущалась колкая щетина. Отвлекшись от обыска кухни, Прапор поплелся в ванную к зеркалу, где внимательно оглядел подбородок и щеки, к вечеру покрывшиеся едва заметными, но жесткими на ощупь волосками. Прежде ему с лихвой хватало побриться один раз в день, и не чесалось ничего, а теперь словно напасть какая-то. И вообще дурацкая неделя. Кроме свидания с Купидон – ничего хорошего. Ковальски со своими тараканами, сладкое закончилось… Ну разве что полосу препятствий удачно прошел. Быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше.

Какая-то неприятная, смутно тревожная мысль вдруг замаячила на краю сознания.

Печенье тоже оказалось съедено слишком уж быстро. И ускоренный рост волос… По отдельности – ерунда, не стоящие внимания мелочи. Но если сложить их вместе и вспомнить, что всё это началось как раз после того, как Прапор побывал в устройстве Ковальски вместе с тараканом… А эти твари очень быстро бегают, любят сладкое, и лапки у них покрыты противными волосками… О, нет!

Похолодевший от чудовищной догадки Прапор в ужасе уставился на свое отражение. Пока еще человеческое – но это, похоже, ненадолго. Перед глазами замелькали кадры трансформации, которые он видел в фильме. Но там кино, а у него всё будет на самом деле. Кино, ха! Кто сказал, что тот фильм не мог быть основан на реальных событиях? Прапор достаточно насмотрелся на последствия экспериментов Ковальски, чтобы понимать, что захваченный какой-либо идеей талантливый ученый способен сотворить и более невероятные вещи, чем случайное превращение человека в муху… или в таракана. Прапор тяжело навалился на раковину, чувствуя, как в ушах отдается бешеный стук сердца.

А Купидон? Что он скажет Купидон?! Она не заслуживает такого кошмара!

Дверь ванной распахнулась, и в проеме появился Шкипер. Руки у него были по локоть заляпаны оружейной смазкой.

– Ты что это перед зеркалом вертишься? – удивился он.

Прапор сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Как сказать командиру, который практически заменил ему отца, что скоро его малыш Прапор превратится в омерзительное, гадкое и, скорее всего, безмозглое насекомое? Надо срочно найти Ковальски! Может, еще не всё потеряно.

– Кран мне открой, – велел тем временем не подозревающий о терзаниях своего младшего бойца Шкипер, и тот, открутив оба вентиля, посторонился, давая пройти к раковине.

– Шкипер, а где Ковальски?

– У себя, где же ему быть, – недовольно проворчал тот, подставляя руки под струю воды. – Уволок Рико просвечивать каким-то сканером. Нет бы винтовку лишний раз почистить.

Прапор ломанулся прочь из ванной.

В лабораторию Ковальски он ворвался, когда Рико уже занес ногу над порожком кабины. Времени на объяснения не было, и Прапор заорал во всё горло:

– Рико, нет! Ты тоже превратишься в таракана!

Оглушительная тишина, воцарившаяся после этого вопля, была почти осязаема. Первым ее нарушил Рико.

– Гррр? – с недоумением поинтересовался он, причем обращаясь не к Прапору, а к Ковальски, и тот ответил:

– Понятия не имею. И даже не знаю, ответ на какой вопрос хочу услышать первым: «почему в таракана?» или «почему тоже?».

– Потому что я превращаюсь, – с отчаянием в голосе признался Прапор. – После того, как побывал в твоем сканере. И не смотри так, я правду говорю!

Пару секунд Ковальски оценивающе разглядывал Прапора, что-то сосредоточенно прикидывая.

– Понятно. Рико, приведи Шкипера. Скажи, дело срочное, – наконец велел он ровным тоном, а сам, пока Рико выполнял приказ, вынул из шкафчика ампулу и шприц, набрал в него препарат, стравил воздух и, аккуратно прикрыв иглу колпачком, положил шприц рядом с собой на стол.

– Это лекарство? – поинтересовался Прапор с затаенной надеждой. – Ковальски, у тебя же есть лекарство? Какое-нибудь средство, чтобы я не превратился окончательно?

– М-м… В каком-то смысле, – откликнулся Ковальски, вот только прозвучало это на редкость неубедительно.

У Прапора упало сердце. Нет никакого средства. Его состояние необратимо, а Ковальски просто не знает, как ему об этом сказать. Но что тогда… 

– Там яд, да? – несчастным шепотом спросил Прапор, указывая на шприц. – Я… – он глубоко вздохнул, набираясь смелости. – Я согласен. Не хочу жить тараканом!

– Там галоперидол, – сообщил лейтенант сухо.

Отреагировать на это заявление Прапор не успел – вернулся Рико с успевшим отмыться Шкипером.

– Прапор! Ковальски, что с ним?

– Юный Прапор уверен, что вот-вот превратится в таракана из-за того, что побывал в моем новом сканере.

– А он превратится? – первым делом поинтересовался прагматичный Шкипер.

На лице Ковальски отразилось красноречивое желание подготовить второй шприц, и тоже адресно. Ответный взгляд Шкипера был не менее выразителен. Ковальски вздохнул.

– Мне, конечно, льстит столь высокое мнение о моих скромных возможностях. Но нет. Запускать процесс мутации человека в насекомое я пока не научился. Не говоря о том, что сканер предназначен совершенно не для этого, и до Прапора я опробовал его на себе – как видишь, мандибулы[3] не выросли.

– Как будто тебе они нужны. Ты и в нынешнем состоянии способен выесть мозг кому угодно, – буркнул Шкипер, а Рико, низко заворчав, придвинулся к лейтенанту поближе и провел пальцами по его предплечью, всем собой демонстрируя, что он-то готов принять Ковальски в любом виде. Даже с мандибулами.

– Объясни толком, – обратился Шкипер к Прапору, – какая муха тебя укусила?

Прапор дернулся, как ужаленный, и истерически хихикнул.

– Муха, ага, она самая. Тот фильм так и назывался – «Муха». Только у меня таракан, он попал вместе со мной в сканер. И теперь у меня все признаки, совсем как в фильме, – Прапор говорил отрывисто и торопливо, словно боялся не успеть до того, как его настигнет жуткая трансформация. – Я стал быстрее. Минус двенадцать секунд на полосе препятствий. Шкипер, ты сказал, что я молодец – а я не молодец, я таракан! И еда. В доме ни печенья, ни конфет не осталось, а сегодня лишь среда. Это я всё съел, сам не заметил как, потому что тараканы любят сладкое. И щетина лезет. Я раньше брился по утрам, и на сутки хватало. А сейчас уже к вечеру волоски пробиваются!

– И это всё? – уточнил Шкипер, коротко переглянувшись с Ковальски.

– А что, мало? Что мне делать?! Я не хочу окончить свои дни, как Грегор Замза![4]

– Твой приятель? – насторожился Шкипер. – Странное имя. Не датчанин, случаем?

– Ты безнадежен, – констатировал злопамятный лейтенант.

– Да что я такого сказал?

– Шкипер, ты хоть что-то в жизни читал, кроме армейского устава и оружейных ТТХ?

– Я читал твое личное дело, Ковальски! Уж с этим чтивом ни один бестселлер не сравнится. По одному списку взысканий можно снимать фильм-катастрофу в пяти частях!

Назревающую перепалку прервал Рико. Предостерегающе рыкнув, он кивком указал на Прапора – того била крупная дрожь, а во взгляде плескался нарастающий ужас.

Шкипер снова посмотрел на лейтенанта, вздохнул и, коротко замахнувшись, отвесил Прапору подзатыльник. Сработало: паники в глазах младшего заметно поубавилось.

– Тебя тоже стукнуть? – с ехидно-услужливой интонацией предложил командиру Ковальски. – В конце концов, отчасти это твоя вина. Прапор, успокойся, ни в кого ты не превращаешься. Еда закончилась, потому что кое-кто не может нормально прочитать список покупок.

– Потому что кое-кто до сих пор не научился нормально его составлять! И я тебе сейчас сам врежу, Ковальски! – с пол-оборота завелся Шкипер. – А потом устрою так, что ты до конца года близко к своим пробиркам не подойдешь. И попробуй мне сейчас что-нибудь ляпнуть про метрическую систему!

– Шкипер, мы это уже обсуждали, – заметил не впечатленный угрозой Ковальски. – Я ученый, к тому же поляк. И если я пишу в перечне продуктов «печенье – 4» или «рыба – 10», уж конечно имею в виду килограммы, а не фунты! Этот деятель, – Ковальски возмущенно кивнул в сторону командира, – закупил по моему списку еды в два раза меньше обычного. Естественно, она и закончилось в два раза быстрее.

– А полоса препятствий? – напомнил Шкиперу совершенно не успокоенный этим объяснением Прапор. – У тебя и Рико результат лучше на пять секунд, а у меня на целых двенадцать! – о Ковальски Прапор деликатно умолчал. – Почему?

– Да потому что ты моложе! Поэтому у тебя тренировки дают лучший результат – ты еще не вышел на пик своих физических возможностей.

– А щетина? – не сдавался Прапор. – Она растет в полтора раза быстрее, это же ненормально!

– Когда ты в последний раз менял бритвенный станок? – поинтересовался Ковальски, и Прапор даже слегка растерялся от такого прозаического вопроса.

– Не помню… Давно, наверное.

– Так поменяй на новый и не морочь нам всем голову ерундой! – окончательно рассердился лейтенант. – Тоже мне… таракан!

Некоторое время Прапор молча переводил взгляд с Ковальски на Шкипера и обратно, переваривая услышанное.

– Так что же, – мысль, что пережитым ужасом он обязан исключительно собственному воображению, проникала в сознание постепенно, – я правда не превращаюсь?

– Правда, – с ноткой раздражения подтвердил Ковальски.

– Но я же был уверен… И этот фильм…

– Прапор, я не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, – заговорил Шкипер, – но нам всем станет спокойнее, если впредь ты будешь смотреть исключительно мультфильмы про лунорогов. Пришел в себя?

– Вроде бы да, – откликнулся Прапор несколько растерянно, но Шкипер не собирался позволять ему пребывать в этом состоянии долго.

– Тогда займись делом, пока опять себе лишнего не надумал. Поезжай докупи провизии – а то, в самом деле, одни консервы остались. И Рико с собой возьми, пусть поможет.

Сержант, встрепенувшись, вопросительно глянул на Ковальски.

– Иди, завтра продолжим, – махнул рукой тот, принимаясь отключать свой сканер, а когда снова повернулся, увидел, что остался в лаборатории один – если не считать обитателей террариума, нервно мечущихся за стеклом (Шкипер, выходя, слишком сильно хлопнул дверью).

Ковальски, подойдя ближе, на всякий случай проверил, плотно ли держится крышка.

– Межвидовая мутация… – пробормотал он задумчиво. – Нет, глупость, конечно. Фантастика. Но чисто теоретически…

И лейтенант перелистнул лабораторный журнал на чистую страницу.

_______________________________________

[1] Фильм 1986 года так и называется – «Муха» (The Fly), и входит в первую сотню лучших фильмов ужасов по мнению пользователей сайта IMDb. По сюжету ученый начинает превращаться из человека в муху после того, как во время испытания изобретенного им устройства для телепортации в кабине с ним случайно оказалась живая муха.

[2] Согласно пингвино-канону у каждого из героев есть своя фобия. Шкипер боится иголок, Ковальски – стоматологов, Рико – призраков и прочих проявлений сверхъестественного, Прапор – тараканов.

[3] Мандибулы – челюсти ротового аппарата членистоногих (в том числе насекомых).

[4] Грегор Замза – главный герой повести Франца Кафки «Превращение» (Die Verwandlung), обычный человек, который однажды превратился в огромную сороконожку.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2019 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
